


you.

by breakingthesky



Series: album smash [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Realities, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, OT3, Pining Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Tags to be added, implied shallura, mild season 3 spoilers, reference to Princess Malocoti/Pidge - modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingthesky/pseuds/breakingthesky
Summary: a series of drabbles based off dodie's EP, "You".current: "there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere"- Keith's pining doesn't mix well with his impulsivity and he just has to know how Hunk feels. Even if it does feel embarrassing.next: TBA- based off "secret for the mad"i do not own any of the songs entailed in this series. "you" belongs to dodie clark.





	1. while you two get along

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is the first in a collection called Album Smash, where I write drabbles based off albums. This first series is a short one, based on dodie's EP, "You", which was just recently released. 
> 
> I am currently taking suggestions for albums and fandoms at ipromiseimawriter.tumblr.com. 
> 
> I will try to keep each Album Smash around the same rating, but if there is fluctuation, there will be fair warning. And as such, tags will continue to be added as each different chapter is posted. This series does not revolve around one particular ship/character/even series at a time. 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> _____
> 
>  
> 
> "She was, if nothing else, a diplomat at heart."
> 
> artist: dodie  
> song: "in the middle"  
> word count: 302

            ALLURA: _What are you doing Friday?_

LANCE: _After class? Not much, babe :) Why?_

Allura had a plan of sorts in mind. She wasn’t super keen on conflict in her personal life—leave that for her future political endeavors. Her new boyfriend and her ex were kinda sorta friends but there was obviously some… awkward tension involved with the relationship. It had flared up a bit of their old high school rivalry.

 

            She was, if nothing else, a diplomat at heart.

 

            ALLURA: _I want to clear up some things with you… and Keith. We used to hang out all the time, and I know this is my fault._

            LANCE: _You didn’t do anything wrong, ‘Lura. But… Ok. For you_

_ALLURA: <3 _

Her grin spread from one end to the next. She just had to get Keith on board—they had ended amicably, realizing after some personal events that they were better off as friends, no matter how much it may have hurt at first. He was there for her, and she owed it to him to make a bow with old cut ties.

 

            (Plus she may have known a couple interesting things about her ex-boyfriend and her current boyfriend.)

 

            She would be nothing but graceful when they all got lunch together. She would not wander off into the thought of them, all together, all… _together._ Because it wasn’t like Keith and Lance had any sort of sexual tension. Nope, never. It wasn’t as if Allura had entertained the thought before, like when Keith and Lance first met Allura in their freshman chemistry lecture.

 

            … Yes, she was an observant young woman. She always had been, according to her father.

 

            And if her observations had been right along, then Allura was sure that her, Lance, and Keith were going to be _just fine._


	2. just the sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon-verse. Pre-/during the earlier half of Season 3. 
> 
> A simple musing on Allura's mindset, where she stands in her life, what she misses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already deviated from going in order, hello--! 
> 
> here's the song, I'd highly recommend listening to it to see where I got this from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhBlzNzlvSc  
> (also buy You on iTunes heyooo) 
> 
> ____
> 
> song: instrumental
> 
> word count: 50

Allura danced by herself effortlessly in the ballroom.

 

A two step sort of movement, with extra twirls.

 

A faux dip.

 

She would give anything to be back in the days of old, when she danced instead of wept.

 

She had to dance between life and death instead.

 

_I miss Shiro._


	3. i really hope that i loved you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon-verse - after the start of S3, with Lance and Keith's bond growing. 
> 
> Lance realizes that there really is an alternate reality for everything, and how that affects how he feels in /this reality./ Slav may have set off something in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely more of an abstract pull from the song. I was originally going to write this based off a storyline from other Dodie songs that led to the writing of this song, but this was more fun. 
> 
> Maybe I'll do that eventually.
> 
> (Please allow for a bit of suspension of disbelief with Slav's continuing presence.) 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!  
> (Tbh I'd love to expand on a few of these as I keep going) 
> 
> ____
> 
> song: you (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAhzntOvETM) 
> 
> word count: 251

_“Slav, you have got to be freakin’ kidding me.”_

Lance was starting to understand why Shiro could get so cross with Slav; he really did have a bad habit of spouting out the worst. This time, it included an alternate reality of something that Lance from at least a year ago or so would have “divebombed off the roof of the Garrison over.”

 

            “Paladin, the numbers show— there is in fact a reality where you and the red one had not been locked in a rivalry, but in a passionate affair,” Slav stated, not registering that the young man was internally combusting as they spoke. “It is not too different from this reality, frankly, due to how the Galra still would have had to be prominent in power for the Red Paladin to have been in the exact place he was at the time aligning with both realities…”

 

            “No. Impossible.”

 

            He was going to deny it until he was dead in the ground, but was it really so far-fetched?

 

            “Nothing is impossible.” The genius sighed, continuing on without prompt, “However this one does not end well. Some do, but the one I am designating ends in an intense, unforgiving separation.”

 

            “… We didn’t stay together?”

 

            “In some, yes. In others, no. But surely you do not love the Red Paladin in this reality." With a doubtful intonation.

 

            Lance sat down on the ground and rolled the thoughts through this mind…. Was it… so impossible?

 

            _… Why’d it have to be you?_


	4. i'm making you uneasy, aren't i?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU - Pidge's musings through a rough day, and Lance & Hunk (as well as the others) don't want to see her fall apart. But she's just not feeling the confidence she's used to.
> 
> 6/10 at best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to send my personal thanks to the Voltron Writers Discord for helping me lay out what this drabble should be about. I really was stuck for a while, and I also wanted to try something different.
> 
>  
> 
> ____
> 
> song: 6/10 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y8bl-zZy2s)
> 
> word count: 305

 

**one:**

 

            Pidge arrives at the restaurant and tells the host their reservation. She waits eagerly for the young woman who she has been dating for a brief amount of time. She’s nervous, but she holds hope for this one.

 

            Dating had always been tricky for her, but Mal was different. She was special.

 

 

**two:**

 

            Lance and Hunk are back at the apartment, nervous for their best friend. They want to trust her, they want to trust that this new girl has Pidge’s best interest at heart.

            They’re just protective.

 

 

**three:**

 

            Half an hour goes by. Pidge’s leg is tapping more and more against the tile of the lobby. She needed to get up early tomorrow and couldn’t wait around forever.

 

            Lance and Hunk are getting worried because Pidge didn’t text them, giving them the clear to stop holding their breath.

 

 

**four:**

 

a text: “i’m so sorry, I can’t make it.”

 

Pidge leaves, not letting the host see her tears. She sadly calls a taxi. What is she going to tell her friends?

Her stomach turns inside and out, she’s feeling small. Inadequate. Like she was never wanted to begin with.

 

_No pity for the plain girl, huh._

 

 

**five:**

 

“We gotta go get her, Hunk. This could be bad.”

 

Before Lance can even cross the room, Hunk is pulling him back.

 

“She’ll call us if she—“

 

The girl comes through the door, finally unleashing her tears.

 

 

**six:**

 

“I know you don’t want me here. So I’ll move out. It’s fine.”

 

Pidge held her white knuckled fists against her sides, looking down at the ground. Hunk texted Matt quickly to rally everyone. There wasn’t much the two could say right now, so they both shook their heads and hugged her tightly.

 

“Please don’t,” they both whispered.

 

… She would be okay.

 

6/10 for now was fine.


	5. there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set within canon-verse (but obviously canon divergent.) 
> 
> Keith has been holding on to his feelings for a little too long, and he's bound to burst at the seams.  
> He was never very good at biting his tongue. 
> 
> (Shiro knows Hunk won't mind.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for such positive reception to the series so far, especially the last chapter! 
> 
> This one was a lot of fun to do, mostly because I love Heith and it deserves a lot of love. 
> 
> ____
> 
> song: would you be so kind? (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRW1JcSRPgU) 
> 
> word count: 301

             Keith was naturally a little awkward, but this was taking it to new extremes.

 

            _“Hey. How… are you feeling?”_

 

            He leaned in the doorway of Hunk’s room, as Hunk leaned over some blueprints he and Pidge had been playing with.

 

            Hunk half-looked back at him, and only half-noticed that something was off. “I’m alright, man. Thanks. I know I probably wasn’t looking so good back there, but we all pulled it off in the end.”

 

            “You did great. You always do.”

 

            Hunk dawned a genuinely grateful smile on his face and Keith felt his heart skip a few times. Oh boy, could he hear Shiro’s voice telling him ‘I told you so’ in his mind over and over again.

 

            _Everyone knows you have feelings for him. I think if you stop running from them, he’ll see that._

Curse Shiro and his always being right—

 

            “—Hunk, there’s something—,”

 

            “Everything okay in here?” said Shiro, appearing in the doorway. (Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.)

 

            “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Hunk responded, fully turning around and spotting the scene in front of him. Keith felt like a deer in headlights. He turned and nodded his head firmly at Shiro, trying (and failing) to gesture with his eyes. He should’ve left that kind of thing to Lance.

 

            So instead, Keith quickly muttered “I’m sorry” as he shoved Shiro out the door, closed it behind him, and blurted out to Hunk’s face, _“I have feelings for you.”_ He clenched his fists at his side and dug his nails into his palms to stop him from bolting.

 

            The larger young man got up, crossed the room, and slowly uncurled Keith’s hands. His smile grew bigger than the sun itself:  ** _“Would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?”_**


End file.
